The present invention relates in general to skateboards and in particular to a new and useful skateboard using a plurality of ball rollers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,379,454 and 3,310,320 disclose a ball supported skateboard with one or more spherical balls for traveling over the ground or floor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,735 discloses the use of bearing rings to allow a greater degree of movement and rotation. These patents do not disclose a construction, including a glide plate and side guides for use in controlling the movement of the skateboard.